


for now or forever

by fabrega



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: Ineffable husbands, in seven drabbles.





	1. Sand

**Author's Note:**

> All written for one-word drabble prompts on twitter!

That evening, once he's out of his armor, Aziraphale goes to the local tavern. It's been a long and incredibly damp day, and an ale should warm him right up.

He spots Crowley across the room. Crowley sees him too, and sidles over.

Aziraphale glares, but makes room for him.

"I won't reconsider," Aziraphale says as Crowley sits down.

"Wasn't going to ask." Crowley shakes his head. "I have to say, I do prefer the damp to the centuries of sand."

Aziraphale nods. Honestly, he could see himself staying here for a while.

He kind of hopes Crowley does too.


	2. Dragon

"So here's my question."

Aziraphale frowns. Last time Crowley had said that, they'd argued for hours about if God could make a rock so big that even She couldn't lift it.

"What," Crowley continues, "is the point of fossils? I mean, if you want everyone to have a dragon myth, you make dragons. You don't put a bunch of bloody great bones in the ground and hope they figure it out themselves."

"I'm sure She has her reasons."

Crowley sighs. "Yes, and they're almost certainly ineffable. What a useful excuse."

Aziraphale gasps quietly at this blasphemy. Crowley grins at him.


	3. Dust

"I don't understand it!" Aziraphale looks around his newly-recreated bookshop. It's exactly identical to his old one, except for where it's not.

There's a thick layer of dust on the books towards the back. Crowley can see how Adam would assume this; Aziraphale tends to scare customers away before they make it back there.

"Just miracle the dust away?"

Aziraphale ignores Crowley. "I clean the shop! Fastidiously! Do I not seem fastidious?"

"You seem like you might get so caught up reading that dust would form on _you_, Angel."

Aziraphale glares at him, but doesn't try to argue the point.


	4. Bonsai

Crowley looks down at the plant Aziraphale has handed him. It looks like a tiny tree.

"It's a bonsai!" Aziraphale says, beaming.

"I know what a bonsai is," Crowley huffs. He holds the tray out, angling it to get a better look. "This really isn't the kind of houseplant I usually go for, Angel."

"I know, but--" Aziraphale pauses. Crowley assumes he's thinking of a way to kindly say something about bonsai care and Crowley's terrified plants and his need for control, but instead Aziraphale says, "I saw it and thought of you."

Well. Crowley can't say no to that.


	5. Ducks

Aziraphale feeds the ducks by himself.

He goes to the park out of habit at first, half-expecting Crowley. He knows how it will go: Crowley will walk past, and he'll coolly tip his hat to Aziraphale. Aziraphale will pointedly ignore him, and Crowley will do it again until Aziraphale gives in. They'll make up and go back to being not-friends, the way they were before their argument.

Crowley, however, doesn't show up. Aziraphale starts to worry. They've gone centuries without seeing each other before, but this feels different.

"He'll be here," Aziraphale tells the ducks. He's not sure they're listening.


	6. Serendipity

The thought, when it occurs to Aziraphale, stops him in his tracks.

Unfortunately, he and Crowley are crossing the road.

"What if it _hadn't been you_?" Aziraphale says breathlessly. He grabs Crowley by the shoulders, ignoring the honking cars. "What if I'd met some other demon in the Garden, and hadn't made friends, and hadn't ended up wanting to stop Armageddon?"

Crowley stops traffic and drags Aziraphale to safety.

"What if I hadn't met _you_ in the Garden? Who would either of us be?" Crowley looks thoughtful. "It's serendipitous, really, how it all worked out."

Aziraphale smiles slyly. "Ineffable, perhaps?"


	7. Home

Aziraphale glances up at the clock. It's gotten late. "I suppose you'll be wanting to get home," he says to Crowley.

"Oh, yeah, suppose so," Crowley says. He checks his own watch, but stays put on the bookshop sofa.

Aziraphale doesn't actually want him to go. They've spent the day together after swapping back, lunch turning into dinner turning into after-dinner drinks. Aziraphale knows that once Crowley leaves, he'll have to consider what comes next.

"Or you could stay," Aziraphale says, impulsively. He doesn't know if he means _for now_ or _for the night_ or _forever_.

Crowley smiles at him.


End file.
